


Can You Heal Me? You Might If I’d Let You

by shesherlobster



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesherlobster/pseuds/shesherlobster
Summary: Sooooo this continues on from THAT kiss on 13th September (I’m still not over it) and follows on into the morning of The following days episode.





	Can You Heal Me? You Might If I’d Let You

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently after so long of being afraid to write naughty stuff, now I just can’t stop. I blame you lot for all your lovely feedback. 
> 
> Anyway I’m not 100% sure what makes an M or an E so if this is too much for an M please somebody tell me. I’d hate to offend.

The ringing of Charity’s phone startles them both so much that they jump away from each other as if they’ve been burned. Charity pulls the phone out and bites her lip when she sees the caller.

 

‘It’s the taxi babe. It’s outside.’

 

Vanessa’s still trying to catch her breath and let her thoughts catch up with the last few minutes. She’s not stupid. She knows Charity mostly kissed her to end the conversation they’ve been having. A flashback to a similar conversation they had recently pops into her head. Charity turning up steaming drunk. Trying to get her into bed. Trying to deal with her pain by using booze and sex. She refused it then but Vanessa can’t help but wonder should she refuse it again now? The alternative is go into town with Charity a hair’s width away from snapping at some stranger and ending up getting thrown out of a bar. Or worse.

 

No, Vanessa doesn’t want that. So she reaches forward and takes the still ringing phone from Charity’s hand, swiping across and lifting to her ear whilst never breaking eye contact with Charity.

 

‘Sorry. Change of plans. We don’t need you.’

 

She places the phone on the table and within seconds they crash into each other again with such force that it pushes Vanessa back a few steps. Charity is gripping on to her top so tightly it bunches up at the back. Her kisses are desperate and needy but Vanessa gives as good as she gets.

 

They bump into one of the kitchen chairs in their haste to get onto the couch. It screeches across the floor loudly, the only other sound in the room a moan that comes from Vanessa when Charity’s hands find their way underneath her shirt and make contact with the warm skin of her lower back.

 

‘We should go upstairs.’

 

Vanessa’s words are breathless and interrupted as she gets them out one at a time between kisses. Charity doesn’t let up long enough for her manage an entire sentence at once.

 

‘Too far.’ She shakes her head, biting down on Vanessa’s lip roughly and eliciting a sharp gasp. Without any warning Charity’s hands find their way to the front of Vanessa’s waist and she pushes her roughly against the side arm of the couch. Vanessa lets out a little squeak of surprise and her hand darts out quickly to grip the back of the couch and stop herself from falling behind onto the cushions.

 

‘Charity what...’

 

Whatever Vanessa is going to say is swallowed by another bruising kiss as she feels Charity’s hand clumsily unbuttoning her jeans and sliding the zip down. She’s in an awkward position, half sitting half leaning back against the arm of the couch but she manages to lift herself up enough for the few seconds Charity needs to yank her jeans and underwear down to her knees. That’s clearly not enough for what Charity has in mind though, and she bends over slightly and with another quick tug she has the offending garments completely off and abandoned on the floor.

 

Vanessa’s hands come up to tangle in long blonde hair and she cries out when Charity wastes no time at all in pushing her left hand between her legs.

 

‘You like that Ness?’

 

Charity’s words are whispered roughly in her ear, teeth biting down on her lobe at the same time she pushes inside. All Vanessa can manage is another moan as she brings her legs up to wrap around Charity’s waist, pulling her closer. Deeper.

 

‘Tell me how much you like it.’

 

Vanessa doesn’t need to be told twice. She groans as Charity’s teeth sink into her neck but she pulls her away after a second to rest their foreheads together.

 

‘I like it Charity. I love it.’

 

A moment passes between them where the only sound in the room is the friction of Charity’s blazer between their bodies as her hand moves back and forth in an increasingly frantic pace. There’s a flash of something dangerous in Charity’s eyes. Like she’s scared for a moment that sentence was going to end differently. Vanessa curses herself for almost ruining the moment. This isn’t about softness. Or love. Or tenderness. This is a good hard fuck. And it’s clearly what Charity needs right now. And she’s more than happy to oblige. So she digs her heels into Charity’s ass and pulls her impossibly closer, hanging her head back and moaning loudly as her orgasm fast approaches.

 

It’s Charity using her thumb that pushes her over the edge. She swipes it over the bundle of nerves twice, three times and Vanessa’s entire world goes blurry as she clings desperately to her girlfriend. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registers that Charity is biting down on her neck so deeply that it’s bound to leave a mark in the morning. But even as she comes back down to earth and finds herself able to think relatively clearly again, she can’t find it in herself to care.

 

She couldn’t care less if Charity chose to brand her permanently. Or if it’s just a bite mark that aches for days and leaves a deep purple bruise for twice as long. She’s Charity’s. And she doesn’t care who knows it.

 

‘You ok babe?’

 

Charity’s words are muffled as her face is still buried in her neck so Vanessa hums and nods. Leaning her head to the side slightly she places an awkward kiss on Charity’s temple as she drops her wobbly feet to the floor.

 

‘Take me upstairs Charity. Take me upstairs.’

 

***

 

What causes Charity to wake up in the morning is her phone vibrating on the bedside table. She’s always been a light sleeper. She had to be on the streets when people wouldn’t think twice about stealing your things right out your hand if you didn’t wake up the second they approached you. And then later, when a variety of men would come and go from that flat, she could never sleep too deeply for fear of waking up to find somebody else on top of her, not even waking her before taking what they wanted some of the time.

 

With a shake of her head Charity quickly picks up the phone and her heart feels a little lighter when she sees it’s Noah calling. She answers the call and debates if she should get up so as not to disturb Vanessa, but a quick glance across tells her that her girlfriend hasn’t even stirred, and her right arm is trapped so far beneath Vanessa’s body she’s more likely to wake her by moving than she is taking this call in bed.

 

‘Morning babe. You ok?’

 

She listens intently, trying to garner any hints she can about Noah’s current mood from the tone of his voice. He sounds confused at her whispering, stuttering out a reply and questioning her on it.

 

‘Ness is sleeping. Babe are you coming home soon? I miss you so much.’

 

She closes her eyes and her heart sinks as he avoids the question, instead asking her how she is. Out of everything that’s happened recently, Noah’s refusal to move back home is possibly the thing that’s hurting her the most. He’s her boy. And she needs him with her.

 

‘I’m good babe. Happy aren’t I.’ The lie comes easily. Rolling off her tongue without any hesitation. It’s what people expect of her. To take it all quietly and be ok. Nobody ever questions it. Nobody except Vanessa. ‘Just want you home don’t I.’

 

Charity shoves the phone between her shoulder and ear and uses her newly free hand to trace over the scratch marks on Vanessa’s back as she listens to Noah make up some excuse about needing to go. She wishes him a good day and drops the phone onto the mattress with a sigh. At least he’s calling her. That’s a marked improvement on the last few days at least.

 

Vanessa finally stirs beside her at the continued contact on her skin. Charity’s finger freezes while she waits to see if Vanessa properly wakes up. A surge of

guilt runs through Charity at the realisation that she doesn’t want her to. She knows Vanessa has been more than patient with her though all this. Taking all the jibes and moods and general crap. It’s more than anyone should ever have to put up with. And yet she’s still here. Charity thinks she must be mad. Vanessa is so much more than she deserves at any rate. And one day, probably very soon, Vanessa is going to realise that. So Charity wants to take in moments like this as much as she can. Because in the near future she’s pretty certain memories like this will be all she has left of Vanessa.

 

‘I can practically hear you thinking. Turn your brain down.’

 

Her hands flinches back in shock at Vanessa’s words. She hadn’t even realised she was awake. Vanessa rolls over to face her, a satisfied groan falling from her lips as she stretches her aching limbs.

 

‘I feel like I’ve gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson. You were relentless last night.’

 

Charity returns the kiss Vanessa offers up, allowing their hands to link beneath the covers too. Immediately she begins to feel uncomfortable with the contact though. It just doesn’t feel right. She doesn’t deserve this.

 

‘You’re so old babe. It’s Anthony Joshua these days.’

 

Vanessa chuckles and squeezes her hand. Charity feels her chest begin to tighten in panic. The anger rises up in her and she doesn’t even know why. She needs to leave before she says something she regrets.

 

‘Babe listen I have to go. Got a shift in the pub.’

 

Vanessa frowns, tightening her grip on Charity’s hand when she tries to pull away. Charity should have known it wasn’t going to be that easy.

 

‘Chas is working today.’ Vanessa says it with such a lack of judgement or anger it almost makes Charity feel guilty for being caught in the lie. Almost.

 

‘Got my schedule memorised have you. Christ Ness, needy much?’

 

Charity regrets those particular words the second they leave her mouth. If either of them have ever been needy it’s most certainly her and not Vanessa. Especially recently. And she sees the change in Vanessa’s face. The way her smile turns down into a frown. The way she tries to hide the hurt. The way she hardens herself against another barrage of abuse from Charity. Like she’s expecting it. Like she’s willing to take it if it’ll make Charity feel better. It’s too much.

 

She practically jumps out the bed and begins throwing her clothes on. It takes a while because they’re strewn about the room after the previous night’s activities but she manages to get fully dressed in a couple of minutes.

 

‘Look I’m sorry Ness I just have a lot to do today. Orders and that. I’ll call you later yeah?’

 

Charity doesn’t even wait for a reply. She kisses Vanessa on the forehead and leaves. She doesn’t look back. She doesn’t see the hurt on Vanessa’s face. Or the tear that rolls down her cheek. She knows it’s there but she doesn’t look back to see it. Because if she did, she would never leave.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr now! Same username as here. Come say hi if you like.


End file.
